This Can't Be Right
by asukaxjinforever
Summary: Asuka thought her life was simple, typical student including fights nice family and a couple of friends that she could truly trust...until one night an encounter with a man turns her life a little upside down A/N my first fic
1. A wierd encounter

**This Can't Be Right!**

It was a breezy evening, the sun was already setting. The wind swept through the short cropped hair of a certain young lady as she rode her bike swiftly through the streets of Osaka. The said girl enjoyed the feeling greatly until she heard an odd noise when she rounded a corner. Now, being the curious woman she was, she skidded to a halt and got off her bike, strolling it towards the sound. She suddenly stopped when she saw the figure of a man; he was kneeling down and seemed to be in pain, clutching his arm. He had hood on so it was hard for her to get a good look at his face. The girl knew better than to talk to strangers but she also knew that leaving a person in pain was inhumane, so she decided to offer a hand.

"Hey, are you OK? You look like you need some help. My names Asuka" said Asuka to the kneeling man. She thought best to only tell him her first name in case he really was a psycho. She held out her hand for him to take, however he didn't respond. Asuka stood, feeling a little awkward and even more curious, decided to take a step closer and continue.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here, you must be new, but thats alright, I know this area like the back of my hand, I could take you to the closest hospital" rambled Asuka, attempting to get some kind of reaction out of the man. _Whats with him, is he deaf_ thought Asuka but as soon as that thought came she brushed it aside when she saw him tilt his head slightly in her direction.

"Get away from me, I'm fine" a deep voice came from the man. Asuka frowned and titled her head to the side. She felt a little insulted, _he could have said it in a nicer way_ she thought, _actually scrap that, he's lying, he's clearly in pain, but why is he refusing my help? So rude and arrogant! Why should I even bother helping such a man? _Inner Asuka huffed.

During Asuka's little mind rant, the man had risen from his position and turned away from her starting to walk away.

"Hey, you're clearly not 'fine', why won't you just accept my help?" fumed Asuka, annoyed with the obvious ignorance radiating from the man in front of her. She noticed his height was about 5'11" and could tell that he had a muscular build under the material of his clothes. She was about to follow him when he stopped in his track causing her to freeze. Asuka knew she was pushing her luck but her pride as a Kazama just didn't allow her to leave a person in pain to deal with it on her own right in front of her eyes. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was reminded of the stories she heard from her father about her aunt who had apparently constantly tried to help or rather free a man from his own personal hell (A/N no pun intended). Asuka now understood a little of what her aunt felt but was immediately brought back to reality when she heard the man's voice again.

"Leave. You understand nothing" his voice was cold and left Asuka feeling outraged._ What the hell! Whats with the superior attitude? _She knew it was best to leave him as she could tell he was man that could take care of himself but the demeaning flavour in his tone made it look as if she was dumb. She felt he was hiding something big and was clearly out of the loop, it didn't help that the intensity of her curiosity was rising.

The man continued walking away from her, but Asuka couldn't shake the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time she saw this man.

"Fine, suit yourself" yelled Asuka "prick" she whispered under her breath. She hoisted herself back on her bike. She was going in the same direction the man was walking in and just to give herself a little satisfaction, stuck her middle finger up at him behind his back until she passed him. Feeling a little lighter, she increased her speed and after a few more turns, recognised the gates to her home. She sighed in relief when she thought about snuggling in her bed.

"Tadaima" Asuka said as she walked over the Kazama threshold. She took off her shoes and lined then up amongst the other already neatly placed on the floor.

"Asuka, is that you"? a female voice called out from the lounge area.

"Hai okaasan" Asuka said as she walked into the lounge to find her mother and father sitting on the sofa watching news, something about nuclear weapons, war and laws _the same thing over and over again_ sighed Asuka internally. "Well…not that this isn't interesting, I don't think my mind is going to process such long words at this time, so I'm going to have an early night so…" she kissed the top of her father's head and her mother's cheek "Oyasumi"

Asuka's mother smiled "Oyasumi Asuka chan".

"Oyasumi, oh and Asuka, don't forget that your taking the lesson tomorrow" he said as Asuka started making her way to the stairs.

"Hai hai, wakatteru" yawned Asuka as she took her first step.

"And that means no getting into trouble at school and getting detention" added her father for emphasis.

Asuka sighed but didn't answer, she didn't want to make any promises she couldn't keep. God knows what tomorrow would bring. In the midst of her thoughts, she had reached the door to her room. A feeling of uncertainty filled Asuka as her fingers wrapped around the handle. It was odd to say the least, going into her own room was never a difficult feat, but tonight felt a little different. Her thoughts returned to the events that took place a while ago, the same uncertainty she felt with that man. _God, that guy sure knows how to give people the creeps_ she thought savagely whilst opening the door.

What Asuka didn't realise was the shock that she would receive as she opened her bedroom door. She stood, rooted to the spot in the doorway, a chill running down her spine. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly to what she thought must be her imagination…


	2. Mind games

**Authors note: **

**I seriously want to thank all those who have reviewed/alerted/faved my fic. You guys do not understand how much it means to me, I now understand how it feels to be praised and even acknowledged when creating a fic. ^-^ **

**Disclaimer: **

**I didn't own the characters from the first chapter (realised I didn't do this in the first chapter…) and neither any from this one….basically I own nothing from Namco…and doubt I ever will…oh, the pain! *ahem*…**

**Right, enough talk, onto the second chapter!**

Previously:

_What Asuka didn't realise was the shock that she would receive as she opened her bedroom door. She stood, rooted to the spot in the doorway, a chill running down her spine. Her eyes and her mouth opened slightly to what she thought must be her imagination…_

Her mouth went completely dry, her mind blank…

She thought she saw a solid black figure right by her bedside. It looked quite muscular, and Asuka swear she saw odd horns on its head, but as she blinked to look more closely, the figure had vanished. Gone…completely gone.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That…" breathed Asuka.

Feeling more than little shook up, Asuka reached for the light switch as quickly as she could manage. To ease her mind, she moved slowly toward the window and looked out to see if she saw someone…something…anything, that could explain what she saw. She attempted to open the window, it was slightly stiff from not being opened for so long, but eventually she managed to push it open. A gust of wind swept through her hair instantly, she looked across the garden, peering into the dark corners to see if she could see any movement at all but came up with nothing.

Asuka shut the window harshly, she felt a little frustrated; frustrated at herself for being scared of something that was clearly her mind playing tricks with her. She strode to her bed, her guard up but a pout on her face, knowing she had a school and a lesson tomorrow, she jumped into her bed, curled up, and holding the covers tightly shut her eyes tight in hope for sleep to come to her quicker. She knew, however, that her sleep would be quite broken after experiencing what she did, she hated feeling scared or vulnerable, Feeling this way always messed her mind up, she'd always go back to thinking of the thing that upset, annoyed or scared her like a crazy cycle. However her exhausted body and mind won over her mental battle and she slipped into the dream world where fear and anxiety rarely visited…of course there are exceptions…

"_Who are you?" Asuka heard herself saying to the back of a hooded man. "__**Wait a minute, he's that same man from the…"**_

_Asuka's thoughts were interrupted when the hooded man turned around, he wore an evil smirk on his lips; the grin ran a cold shiver up Asuka's spine._

"_What the hell are you grinning like that for…weirdo" Asuka seethed, "__**seriously what is up with him, he barely spoke to me earlier, didn't even look at me directly, and now he's grinning like a maniac?"**_

_The man's grin widened, to the point where you could see his teeth…or_

"_**Fangs? What the…scratch maniac he's a fricken vamp" **__Asuka heart started beating a little faster. "Are you a vampire or something?" said Asuka taking a cautious step back from the man, her voice barely above a whisper. _

_The man started to laugh or rather cackle hysterically, his head tipped back causing his hood to come off, Asuka noticed for the first time that the man's hoody was unzipped, she saw markings of a strange pattern starting to emerge on the man's well-toned chest and torso. Asuka's attention came back to the man's face but her heart skipped a beat when she saw the familiar looking horns upon his head. _

"_I guess I asked the wrong question, its not _who_ are you, but…Asuka said under her breath to herself, "what are you" she said more loudly and directly to the man…thing…it?_

"_I am the creator and vampires, and all other beasts and demons that roam your world little girl" hissed the man. He started walking towards Asuka and as he did, Asuka saw something very odd…Huge black wings sprout from the man's back and Asuka's eyes widened._

"_**Is that…**__**are those…WINGS?"**_

_Asuka felt rooted to her spot, she need to run, she needed to get away from this beast, he oozed with danger and she knew she represented no challenge to him. _

_Her legs failed to move…_

_He was getting closer…_

"_**Come on...move Goddamit! Asuka move!"**_

_Only a couple steps away…_

"_**Asuka get up, now! You're going to be late"…**_

_A claw reached out to grab her, mere inches away…_

"_**What…be late, what the hell am I going to be late for, I'm going to die? Shit, I still can't move, he's going to…"**_

""

"Asuka, what in God's name is wrong with you?"

Asuka stopped screaming and stared up into the eyes of her mother looking down at her, concerned and worried. She looked on her left shoulder to see what was holding her. Her mother's hand gripped Asuka's shoulder tightly, probably to shake Asuka awake.

"_Not a claw..." Asuka sighed mentally._ "Ah, gomen okaasan, just a nightmare, nothing serious" Asuka laughed lightly "I'm up, I'll be down in 20 minutes, you go on after me" smiled Asuka weakly.

"If you're sure, I'll have breakfast ready for you but make sure you shower, you've woken up in a sweat" frowned Asuka's mother.

"Hai, hai now go so I can get ready, I've now got 19 minutes and 30 seconds left" Asuka grinned. She thought some humour would allow her mother not to worry or overthink about her nightmare, Asuka didn't want to be questioned about it, speaking about it would make it seem more real…

"Alright, alright" said her mother, who started walking towards the door. Asuka got out of bed and went to follow her mother to go to the bathroom but her window caught the corner of her eye. She walked towards it and to her shock found it slightly ajar. She knew her mother would not have opened it because her mother knew too well that Asuka hated leaving her window open whilst she slept. Asuka knew for a fact that she closed the window last night; her frustration caused her to use a little more power than necessary to close the window, so why the hell was it open now…

Asuka shivered involuntarily as she thought back to her nightmare…the beast with the wings… the images were so vivid in her mind. Again, she tried to be logic, but all logic seemed to have left her since last night. Asuka shut the window tightly once more, double checking that it was indeed closed and headed towards the bathroom whilst grabbing a towel from her draw.

After showering and dressing, Asuka headed downstairs. She looked forward to her breakfast – she needed the energy for today's events; high school, meaning to deal with prissy girly-girls to cocky bastards that attempt to impress them, and then there was taking the lesson which would be fun but very tiring to do, not that Asuka would mind. After all the annoyance and anger she's get from dealing with school, she would be able to let it all out during training. Her uneasiness was sure to fade throughout the day and the experiences she felt from last night plus her nightmare would all disappear from her head…

Asuka shook her whole body, from her head to her toes to attempt to get rid of all the negativity she's been feeling recently. "_Mind games…yes that's all it is…only mind games"_. Nodding to herself, she straightened her back and headed into the kitchen to find a plate of hot food awaiting her to feast on.

**In a different place**

"LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU" bellowed the young man who stood in front of a mirror, barely able to keep his consciousness.

"Oh, but you are wrong, naïve fool, she has everything to do with me…and you" sneered the reflection.

"That's not true" seethed the man.

"Oh and how is that so" the man in the mirror smirked as he saw the young man fall to his knees, becoming weaker.

"You and I are different, you are a devil, I am a man, you wish to use her and I will not let you…"

"And I will win and you will lose" the reflection cut in.

"I will not let you, I will get rid of myself and thus cease your existence" hissed the man.

"HAHAHAHAHA! FOOL! Do you not realise that I existed before you even came into this world! You can't get rid of me even if you got rid of yourself"

"I will…I will find a way to get rid of you from this world, you will not get near that woman" breathed the young male, his teeth grinded in pain and his fist clenched in anger.

"So you're going to stop me? I see, and how are you going to do that when you're already losing to me right now. I will be able to take control of your whole body in a few more moments"

"I'll…I will stop you…I will become more…more strong…stronger than you" the young man's head dropped. After a couple seconds, he raised his head once more, an evil smirk plastered on his face. He stood up and looked into the mirror.

"What do you say Jin, up for some more mind games?"

**A/N: yhhh, kinda wanted to get more into this chapter and im not too sure if its decent tbh, I feel like Jin seems a little wimpy but it IS the devil after all… AND im up at 3.48am completing this hehe, so if it sucks u know why (not making any excuses or anything…lol). Yes I'm being naughty but just wanted to update for you guys. See I'm so kind ^-^**

**I'm completely open to criticism and pointers so yh, feel free =)**

**Btw jus thought I'd add here that I was eating an Easter egg whilst typing this…yh I know its proper delayed but I've come back home for the holidays and my parents kept one for me…ahh I feel so loved haha**

**Aaaanyways…hope u enjoyed, please review - it makes me happy ;) **


	3. Life can be unfair

**Authors note:**

**Yhhhhhh…I'm terrible…I know. I aint even going to bother making an excuse. I do this for fun and for my reviewers/followers, not to stress myself out unnecessarily. **

**Oh and just to warn you guys, there's swearing in this chapter *gasps dramatically with hand over mouth* **

**God knows when the next chapter will be out, but if I get a decent amount of reviews, I may just get motivated to write up the next chapter soon **** so get reading and reviewing my lovely little angels ^-^**

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, I give to you (VAN HELSING…no not really, but if you've ever watched the film, that line always makes me laugh and I find myself repeating it many times…aaaanyhows…) the third chapter of This Can't Be Right!**

Asuka walked to the headmaster's office, teeth gritted and a scowl on her face as she recalled her eventful morning...

_**Flashback**_:

"Quite down class" Tetsuya-sensei called from the front of the mediocre sized classroom, attempting to make the loud teenagers silent.

It didn't work.

Everyone was too busy talking about their weekend to their friends to listen to their sensei. Monday was never a good day for Tetsuya.

Suddenly there was some noise at the door of the classroom as it was wrenched open by none other than Asuka. She stepped into the classroom, panting a little from her light jog to the class. She was late. She knew it and by the exasperated look on her sensei's face, he knew it too. Asuka grimaced slightly, moving further in the room bowing to her sensei as a form of respect.

"Gomenasai Tetsuya-sensei, there was a little problem I needed to take care of. Two gangsters were about to start a brawl in front of the school and…"

"You decided it was your position to stop the 'brawl' by fighting them yourself" cut in Tetsuya in a rather bored way as if this was a daily occurrence. Well it kind of was. "Go and sit down Kazama-san" He waved a hand dismissively, picking up his book to get the class started properly.

As Asuka went to sit down, she saw a leg purposefully sticking out from the isle she was walking in, the clear intention of tripping her up painfully obvious. "_Who did they think I am_?" Asuka thought shrewdly as she shook her head and 'lightly' shoved the leg out if her way with her own foot. Asuka recognised the latter as one of the true troublemakers of the school, 'Gama-sama' as he liked to call himself. He yelped, clearly surprised of the brutality of the kick and suddenly shot up out of his seat in hope to conceal the pain she caused.

"What the fuck Kazama" exclaimed Gama, limping slightly from the damage to his shin. Asuka's only response was a raised an eyebrow, she was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him again. "Don't you turn your back on me bitch" snarled Gama, his face twisted in both pain and irritation.

At this point the whole classroom was silent and focused on the two, the atmosphere tense as each individual sitting awaited Asuka's response.

"_Clearly he doesn't get the hint_" Asuka thought bitterly as she glanced down at her restricted arm, the grip of Gama's hold growing stronger. Slowly but surely her hand that was free balled into a fist, ready to deliver a blow to the now smirking face of Gama. However, before she could land the hit, Tetsuya called out to them.

"Kazama-san, Gama-san, I would prefer it if you could refrain from causing a scene in a place where learning is enforced and fighting is shunned" he said darkly, eye twitching from being disrupted once again. They both looked to him, neither truly interested in dropping the subject, though Gama had let Asuka's arm fall from his grip in order to face his sensei. "Kazama-san, I would like you to go to the headmaster's office immediately" said Tetsuya, looking straight into Asuka's eyes which widened slightly.

"But Sensei, I didn't even..."

"No buts Kazama, you were late to class and you also used violence against your classmate"

Asuka looked away from her sensei, glaring hard at the floor as she grinded her teeth. In one swift motion, Asuka pulled her rucksack back up to her shoulder (it having slid down when Gama grabbed her arm) and tightened her hold on the strap, her knuckles going white in the process. She strode out, leaving behind a classroom full of apprehensive students.

"And you can wipe that look off of your face Gama. You're staying behind to have a little chat with me at the end of class" Tetsuya said roughly. The smirk on Gama face slid off and was replaced with anger almost immediately.

"But…but, that's not fair! My grip on her arm wasn't even that strong, I…"

"What!" bellowed Tetsuya as his eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Well, I was only going to have a chat about your language in the classroom. I couldn't very well see what the situation was from this angle, but thank you for sharing this piece of information with me Gama-san. I'll have to reward you now…hmm, how about detention every day this week?" A tone of heavy sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Fuck" Gama hissed under his breath as his teacher turned around ready to finally start his class.

"I heard that" sighed Tetsuya.

Yep, Monday was never a good day for Tetsuya.

As Asuka walked to her headmaster's office, she couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched. A cold chill ran up her spine. Her grip on the strap of her rucksack slackened, halting to a stop, she swiftly turned around. The halls were empty, everyone being in class for their first lesson, but Asuka couldn't help feeling like she wasn't alone.

"This is a school for god's sake Asuka! Pull yourself together, nothing can ever happen here" she said to herself quietly.

Shaking her head from side to side quickly, she straightened her back, readjusted the grip on her bag's strap and turned around again only to collide her face into something solid and warm. Feeling a little stunned, Asuka stepped back to give some space between whatever stopped her path and herself.

"Ugh, I'm sor…" Asuka sentence cut off just like the messages to her brain cut off as she froze. Her eyes widened animatedly when she took in the familiar yet completely unfamiliar appearance of the man in front of her. His jet black hair was still the same odd style and his physique just as strong and well-built as the first time she saw him, though the glint in his eye was something she defiantly didn't pick up on before.

"Hn" said the man amused by her reaction, the faintest smirk playing at his lips. "Did I scare you…?"

**A/N: Ahhh I'm such a tease aren't I! I'm still wondering how I should properly portray Jin so till I've fully grasped that, I'm going to have to leave it at this cliff-hanger…man I love writing cliff-hangers, hate reading them though. Gosh I'm such a hypocrite! ;P **

**Love and peace out, mwah!**


End file.
